starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Штурмовик
Штурмовики были элитными воинами Галактической Империи. Как и звёздные разрушители типа «Имперский» и TIE истребители они являлись олицетворением абсолютной власти Императора Палпатина. Эти безликие служители Нового порядка силой и жестокостью несли волю Императора в тысячи звёздных систем по всей Галактике. Во времена расцвета Империи штурмовики стали живым воплощением её силы, безжалостности и страха. За редким исключением, все штурмовики были облачены в белую броню, что выделяло их из числа других воинских подразделений Империи. Имперские штурмовики произошли из солдат-клонов Великой Армии Республики. В конце Войн клонов, в 19 ДБЯ, Галактическая Республика была реорганизована в первую Галактическую Империю. В результате этого, Великая Армия была преобразована в Штурмовой корпус, а клоны были переименованы в "штурмовиков". Будучи военнослужащими Империи, штурмовики участвовали в боевых операциях вместе с силами имперской армии и флота, а некоторые подразделения размещались на кораблях флота, где проходили службу в качестве пехотинцев. Не смотря на то, что корпус был подчинен Штурмовому командованию - независимому от Верховного имперского командования военному ведомству, все штурмовики были безоговорочно преданны Императору. Члены спецназа Альянса дали штурмовикам множество прозвищ: «белоголовые», «пластиковые солдаты», «снеговики», «мальчики в белом», «ведроголовые». Несмотря на раскол Галактической Империи, после смерти Императора Палпатина и Дарта Вейдера в 4 ПБЯ, штурмовики сохранились в нескольких государствах-преемниках: Осколке Империи, Второй Империи и Империи Руки. На момент 138 ПБЯ штурмовики всё ещё существовали в двух государственных образованиях: Новой Галактической Империи Лорда ситов Дарта Крайта и Империи изгнанного императора Роана Фела. История Ранняя история thumb|left|220px|Первые штурмовики были солдатами-клонами Старой Республики. После окончания Войн клонов, защищавшие Старую Республику солдаты-клоны, превратились в ужасающую силовую структуру Нового порядка. После того, как Император Палпатин объявил о формировании первой Галактической Империи, оставшиеся клоны Джанго Фетта были переименованы в имперских штурмовиков. Отсутствие генералов-джедаев "развязало руки" штурмовикам, которые начали с неимоверной жестокостью нести новую идеологию Империи, благодаря чему быстро обрели репутацию беспощадных и бескомпромиссных солдат, безоговорочно преданных императору Палпатину.Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситов Изначально, Штурмовой корпус почти полностью состоял из солдат-клонов, созданных на основе генного материала Джанго Фетта. Основу корпуса составляли оставшиеся в живых клоны, выращенные на Камино, к которым были добавлены миллионы клонов созданных на Корусанте и Центакс-2 при помощи технологии СпаартиРеспубликанские коммандос: Приказ 66 и три новые партии клонов-штурмовиков, выращенные во Внешнем Кольце. В это время, ещё можно было увидеть элементы старой брони клонов в дизайне новой улучшенной брони штурмовиков. Однако уже к 12 ДБЯ, после Битвы за Камино, потомство Фетта перестало доминировать в рядах штурмовиков. Среди первых сражений, закрепивших за штурмовиками образ "элитных бойцов, созданных для устрашения", особенно выделяются битвы на Кашиике - планете, дважды ставшей полигоном для демонстрации жестокости Империи и предостережением для каждого вздумавшего пойти против неё. Во время первогоТёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера и второго вторжения на Кашиик,Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Дарт Вейдер лично принимал участие в боях и руководил контингентом клонов-штурмовиков направленных с целью подчинить населявших планету вуки и выследить уцелевших членов Ордена джедаев. Во время первого вторжения Империи на Кашиик, коммандер Эппо, командир 501-го легиона и одни из первых штурмовиков, был убит джедаем Роаном Шрайном. Галактическая гражданская война Около 9 ДБЯ, в период разгара Галактической гражданской войны, клоны, созданные на основе генов Джанго Фетта, начали активно замещаться клонами, выращенными с использованием разнообразного генного материала, а позже и обычными людьми.Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II Таким образом, за короткий срок, клоны Фетта стали меньшинством в рядах штурмовиков, что выглядело иронично, учитывая то, что именно они составляли основу штурмового корпуса во время его основания. Согласно одной из записей, сделанных штурмовиком в журнале 501-го легиона, в действительности, ни один из клонов Фетта, никогда бы не смирился с необходимостью служить плечом к плечу с рекрутами и другими, отличными от них, клонами, которых они презрительно называли "новичками". Коммандер Коди, принадлежавший к первому поколению клонов Джанго Фетта и бывший ветераном Войн клонов, считал штурмовиков рекрутов абсолютно непригодными к боевым действиям. Из-за существенного снижения эффективности Имперских Вооружённых Сил и ностальгических чувств к Республиканской "армии из одного человека", Коди отзывался о солдатах нового призыва как о некомпетентных идиотах, которыми он бы с радостью пожертвовал ради одного настоящего солдата-клона. Несмотря на то, что ряды штурмовиков пополнялись как клонами, так и призывом рекрутов, большинство, всё же, составляли мужчины человеческой расы, что полностью отражало проводимую Новым порядком политику Высокой человеческой культуры. К 0 ДБЯ, клоны Фетта составляли всего треть от личного состава Штурмового корпуса, большинство в котором принадлежало рекрутам.Star Wars Insider 96 Для службы в Штурмовом корпусе допускались представители обоих полов, однако во времена правления Палпатина женщины-штурмовики были крайне редким явлением. Зачастую, их количество не превышало трех человек на легион.Галактика в войне, страница 95 Однако, не смотря на явный перевес мужчин в ВС Империи, некоторые женщины-солдаты добивались значительных успехов и служили в таких элитных подразделениях как Корусантская гвардия.Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook, страница 271 Подготовка женщин-штурмовиков практически ничем не отличалась от подготовки мужчин. Это было связано с тем, что пройти отбор на зачисление в Штурмовой корпус могли только новобранцы, показавшие наилучшие результаты. После вступления в корпус, к каждому новичку старшие товарищи начинали относиться как к равному. Это относилось как к мужчинам, так и к женщинам. Даже казармы у них были общие. Броня также не имела различий, по этому, глядя на облачённого в белую броню штурмовика, нельзя было определить его пол. thumb|220px|На борту Первой Звезды Смерти На протяжении двадцати трёх лет штурмовики не знали горечи поражений, пока началом конца не стала Битва при Эндоре. В этой битве легион штурмовиков, не смотря на подавляющую численность, современное вооружение, превосходное обучение и поддержку наземной техники, был почти полностью уничтожен небольшой группой повстанцев и эвоками, маленькими дикими уроженцами спутника Эндора, которых Палпатин даже не принял в расчет. Это было непростительной ошибкой, за которую Империя вскоре заплатила гораздо большую цену.Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая Будучи абсолютно уверенными в своём превосходстве, штурмовики были пойманы врасплох неожиданной тактикой противника. Думая, что им ничего не стоит разделаться с местными варварами, штурмовики разделились на небольшие группы, и рассеялись по лесным дебрям, в погоне за противником. Не имея чётких указаний по противодействию разнообразным партизанским тактикам, применяемых эвоками, штурмовики начали нести огромные потери и, в конечном итоге, были полностью разбиты, казалось бы, значительно уступающим силой противником. К тому же, повстанцы смогли захватить AT-ST, который был направлен против бронированных штурмовиков, что помогло проломить ход битвы. Это поражение не только потрясло Империю и нанесло ей сокрушительный удар, но и сильно пошатнуло репутации штурмовиков. Новость о сокрушительном поражении "непобедимых" имперских штурмовиков, которое они потерпели от небольшой группы повстанцев и примитивной расы на покрытом лесами спутнике, в сочетании с известием о гибели Императора Палпатина и Дарта Вейдера, всколыхнула многие планеты и подтолкнула жителей Галактики на борьбу с диктатурой Империи. После этого поражения Империя множество раз пыталась повернуть ход военных действий в свою пользу, однако большинство этих попыток оборачивались поражением. Поворотным моментом могли стать найденные знаменитым гранд-адмиралом Трауном несколько клонирующих цилиндров Спаарти, которые он использовал для создания новой армии клонов-штурмовиков. Однако, после гибели Трауна, штурмовики не смогли уничтожить Новую республику без руководства гениального чисса.Последний приказ Даже переживший неоднократные перерождения Император Палпатин, которые он осуществлял, перемещая своё сознания в тела собственных клонов, не смог полностью восстановить Империю.Тёмная империяКонец империи На протяжении всего этого времени штурмовики вели непрерывные сражения и терпели сокрушительные поражения, тяжёлым бременем повисшие над ними. Небывалые боевые потери личного состав и участившееся дезертирство сильно сократили ряды Штурмового корпуса.Путь уцелевшего К концу войны, некогда великая Галактическая Империя сжалась до небольшого государства, известного как Осколок Империи, в состав которой входили лишь несколько секторов Внешнего Кольца. Осколок продолжал использовать штурмовиков в сражениях до Бастионского соглашения, подписанного 19 ПБЯ, на котором было объявлено о капитуляции Империи, что положило конец Гражданской войне. Несмотря на многочисленные потери, понесённые в войне, Штурмовой корпус сохранился в Осколке Империи и в других государствах-преемниках падшей Империи. Но эти подразделения были лишь бледными тенями былого величия элитной армии, созданной Императором Палпатином. После подписания мирного договора, штурмовики были понижены в должностях, и выполняли функции охранников и полиции на планетах, оставшихся под имперским руководством.Призрак прошлого Однако некоторые штурмовики продолжили борьбу как элитные солдаты в период расцвета Второй Империи, имперской фракции, вознамерившийся восстановить славу первой Галактической Империи. Постимперский период Несмотря на то, что в Осколке Империи роль штурмовиков в обеспечении безопасности государства значительно уменьшилась, в Империи Руки, созданной гранд-адмиралом Трауном преемнице Галактической Империи, они сохранили свой статус элитных бойцов. Помимо защиты планет, входящих в империю Трауна, штурмовики так же применялись как освободительные войска, используемые для убеждения планетарных правительств о выгоде добровольного присоединения к конфедерации Руки, что шло в разрез со стратегией принуждения и завоевания практиковавшимися прежней Империей. После развала Империи Руки, служившие ей штурмовики продолжили нести службу в пережившем империю Трауна Осколке Империи, руководство которого начало перенимать многие политические и военные реформы, принятые в Империи Руки.Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн В скором времени штурмовики восстановили свою репутацию элитных вооруженных сил, когда Осколок Империи вступил в Юужань-вонгскую войну на стороне Галактического Альянса - преемника Новой Республики, и начал борьбу против захватчиков юужань-вонгов. Бойцы Штурмового корпуса вели бои на многих фронтах, плечом к плечу сражаясь с бывшими врагами, Альянсом и джедаями, против общего противника, вплоть до решающей победы на Корусанте. В то время, как Осколок Империи медленно возвращал себе былую силу, многие идеи Нового порядка Палпатина, такие как превосходство человеческой расы и ущербность представителей других рас, постепенно стали предаваться забвению, как и их создатель. В конечном счете, лидеры Осколка Империи полностью отказались от предубеждений Палпатина, которые являлись первопричинами многочисленных восстаний, и побудили многие планеты присоединиться к Альянсу повстанцев на заре борьбы с Галактической Империей. Уступив большую часть территории Галактики Галактическому Альянсу, и оказавшись без обширных сырьевых ресурсов и неограниченной рабочей силы, которыми располагала Галактическая Империя во времена расцвета, Осколку Империи пришлось довольствоваться теми немногими доставшимися ей ресурсами. Это привело к тому, что ряды штурмовиков стали пополняться не только мужчинами человеческой расы, но и женщинами и представителями нечеловеческих рас. Поскольку ряды Штурмового корпуса непрерывно пополнялись как новобранцами людьми, так и представителями нечеловеческих рас, то, со временем, Империя утратила необходимость в клонах, в которых она испытывала недостаток после потери Камино и других планет с налаженным производством клонов.Иллюстрированный Атлас Отказ от клонов был обусловлен ещё и тем, что их налаженное массовое производство требовало значительных материальных затрат, при этом выращивание высокоэффективных клонов по каминонианской модели занимало слишком много времени, а быстрорастущие клоны созданные по технологии Спаарти имели крайне низкое качество.Джедаи против ситов: Иллюстрированное руководство по Силе Таким образом, Осколку не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как сделать ставку на патриотизм и подготовку новобранцев, заменившие запрограммированные преданность и боевые навыки клонов. Снизившаяся боевая эффективность была частично восстановлена благодаря суровому курсу тренировок, направленных на полное уничтожение индивидуальности у штурмовиков и воспитание безоговорочной преданности идеалам Галактической Империи. Такой подход доказал свою эффективность, когда к 40 ПБЯ Штурмовой корпус полностью восстановил свою боеготовность.Откровение К началу Второй гражданской войны, штурмовики Осколка по своей подготовке были сравнимы с ранними штурмовиками старой Империи.Непобедимый Эффективность имперских ударных штурмовиков - элитных бойцов Имперской элитной гвардии, не уступала 501-му легиону Дарта Вейдера. До окончания войны штурмовики Осколка Империи сражались на стороне Галактического Альянса, находящегося под управлением Лорда ситов Дарта Кейдуса. Разделенная Империя thumb|left|200px|Штурмовики сражались на стороне ситов в контролируемой ими Галактике. К 130 ПБЯ штурмовики состояли на службе в качестве элитных бойцов в новой Империи, сформированной из Осколка Империи, после восхождения Джаггеда Фела на императорский престол. После того, как Фел занял пустовавший долгое время трон Империи, Штурмовой корпус стал частью Имперской армией. Не смотря на это, отдельные подразделения корпуса продолжали действовать автономно, независимо от регулярных частей армии. К тому времени в рядах штурмовиков большинство всё ещё сохранялось за призывниками человеческой расы, однако количество рекрутов нечеловеческих рас было большим, чем когда-либо ранее в истории корпуса.Звёздные войны. Наследие 0 501-й легион, воссозданный в Империи Руки после распада первоначального 501-го, продолжил своё существование и был размещён на планете-крепости Бастион. В тот же год, победа Империи над Галактическим Альянсом в Ситско-имперской войне продемонстрировала возрождение штурмовиков в качестве величайшей военной силы в Галактике. В дополнение к очередной борьбе за завоевание Галактики, штурмовики вновь оказались втянутыми в союз с ситами, помощь которых император Роан Фел, внук Джаггеда Фела, с неохотой принял, заключив союз с новым Орденом ситов в начале войны. После распада Альянса, штурмовики сражались на стороне Империи ситов. Будучи её союзником, они приняли участие в Резне на Оссусе, где вступили в кровопролитное сражение с Орденом джедаев, в котором обе стороны понесли огромные потери. Несмотря на многочисленные потери объединенной армии штурмовиков и ситов во время лобовой атаки на Академию джедаев, сопротивление джедаев было подавлено многократно превышающими силами армии Империи. Оставшиеся в живых джедаи были вынуждены покинуть Академию и искать укрытия на других планетах. С этой битвы началась третья чистка Ордена.Звёздные войны. Наследие 1: Излом, часть 1 Как ни странно, но завоевание Империей Галактического Альянса и восстановление имперской власти в масштабах Галактики, достигнутое во многом благодаря доблести элитных имперских штурмовиков, оказалось недолгим возвращением к временам былой славы. Спустя семь лет после того, как Дарт Крайт узурпировал императорский трон, Император Роан Фел вновь объявился на Бастионе, где собрал вокруг себя своих сторонников и верные ему подразделения штурмовиков, такие как 501-й легион и 908-я штурмовая дивизия.Звёздные войны. Наследие 4: Салага После этого события, многие подразделения штурмовиков дезертировали из Галактической Империи Дарта Крайта и присоединялись к армии Фела, что в конечном итоге переросло во Вторую имперскую гражданскую войну. Разделённая борющимися за трон правителями, Галактика вновь была охвачена пламенем войны. В этом хаосе различные подразделения штурмовиков разделились и приняли стороны узурпатора Дарта Крайта и свергнутого Императора Роана Фела. Вторая гражданская война оказала на Империю столь же негативный эффект как и первая: впустую были израсходованы жизненно важные ресурсы, тысячи планеты были разорены кровопролитными сражениями, в которых с обеих сторон погибли десятки тысяч штурмовиков, вынужденных сражаться друг с другом. К окончанию войны силы обеих империй были крайне истощены. Несмотря на это, фракция Фела всё же одержала победу над ситами, заручившись поддержкой Осколка Галактического Альянса и Ордена джедаев. Однако во время финального сражения лидер Империи Роан Фелл скончался. Будучи более не в состоянии поддерживать порядок в Галактике при помощи грубой силы штурмовиков, Империя была вынуждена объединиться с джедаями и Альянсом. В итоге, несмотря на то, что штурмовики не смогли поспособствовать восстановлению Галактической Империи, своими многочисленными жертвами они помогли сформировать Триумвират Галактической Федерации, который был создан для управления объединенной Галактикой. Одним из трёх триумвиров была первая императрица штурмовиков Марасия Фел, представлявшая Империю в триумвирате, наряду с адмиралом Гаром Стази, представляющим Альянс, и мастером К'Круком из Ордена джедаев.Звёздные войны. Наследие: Война, часть 6 Набор новобранцев .]] После подавления восстания на Камино 12 ДБЯ, Император Палпатин пришёл к выводу, что армия идентичных солдат-клонов могла представлять опасность для его Империи. Исходя из этого, он разнообразил Штурмовой корпус добавлением в него клонов созданных с использованием разнообразных генетических шаблонов, тем самым эффективно сведя потомство Джанго Фета в статус меньшинства. В дополнение к массовому притоку новых клонов, корпус приступил к набору настоящих людей, которые вступали в ряды штурмовиков в качестве рядовых солдат. Мужчины, в возрасте от 18 до 30 лет, полностью соответствующие имперским стандартам, предъявляемым к донорам генетических шаблонов, сдавали пробы ДНК для выращивания на их основе новых клонов. Те же, кто не подходил на роль генетических доноров, продолжали службу в качестве солдат регулярной армии. Так же при подборе в штурмовики, новобранцы должны были пройти строгий отбор по весу и росту. На протяжении какого-то времени личный состав Штурмового корпусы состоял из примерно одинакового числа клонов и новобранцев людей, по крайней мере, так было до Имперской гражданской войны, произошедшей во время продолжавшейся Галактической гражданской войны. После потери Камино с её налаженным производством клонов, а так же множества других центров клонирования по всей Галактике, производство клонов-штурмовиков стало слишком затратным для Империи, и она больше не смогла позволить себе их производство в необходимом объеме. Вместе с расколом Галактической Империи на более мелкие фракции, некоторые из отколовшихся государств существенно реформировали имперскую политику вербовки. Так, в отличии от старой Империи, Империя Руки начала практиковать набор рекрутов различный гуманоидных рас. И несмотря на то, что в рядах штурмовиков большинство по-прежнему принадлежало мужчинам человеческой расы, это был первый претендент в истории, когда нелюдям было разрешено служить в рядах имперской армии. Новая практика по призыву нелюдей в ряды штурмовиков была продолжена и в Осколке Империи. Спустя век после падения старой Империи, Осколок Империи преобразился в новую Империю, которую обороняли штурмовики человеческой расы, рас близких к людям, гуманоиды и даже представители чужеродных рас, чей внешний облик и близко не был похож на человеческий. Штурмовики нечеловеческих рас были не единственным новшеством в возрождённой Имперской армии, в дополнение к этому, ряды штурмовиков стали пополнять и женщины. Женщины стали появляться в рядах Штурмовиков после реформ Даалы,хотя и во времена Палпатина был 291-й легион,в котором было 3 женщины штурмовика. Наибольшую распространённость женщины в рядах Штурмового корпуса получили в 130 ПБЯ. В какой-то момент, в управляемой Фелом Империи зародилась относительно новая военная традиция, брать в ряды вооруженных сил детей рождённых "в лагере". Каждый ребёнок, рождённый от штурмовика во время или после службы, мог пойти служить в корпус, что положило начало созданию военных династий штурмовиков. Поскольку данная практика ,не подкреплялась ни какими официальными правовыми нормами, то дети военных не были обязаны идти по стопам своих родителей, однако негласная политика Непрерывности службы позволяла новопризванным солдатам начать службу в тех же подразделениях, в которых служили их родители, и таким образом подстегнуть свою карьеру в вооружённых силах.Звёздные войны. Наследие 4: Салага Ещё одним инструментом для вербовки новобранцев служила Имперская миссия. В рамках стратегии имперского главы государства Джеггеда Фела, которая была направлена на изменение укоренившегося в общественном сознании образа Империи, как репрессивной, воинствующей силы, Мисси была создана для распространения влияния империи мирными способами, такими как оказание помощи, планетам, разорённым во время войны с йужанг-вонгами.Звёздные войны. Наследие 2: Излом, часть 2 Однако Миссия так же служила и для объединения потенциальных новобранцев. Многие благодарные Империи жители планет, или просто не знающие чему посвятить свою жизнь вступали в ряды военнослужащих Имперской армии именно через Миссию. Одним из пришедших на имперскую военную службу, благодаря деятельности Миссии, стала уроженка Кореллии Джес Гистанг, для которой служба в армии стала единственным выходом. Во время Второй имперской гражданской войны, произошедшей спустя полвека после падения Империи Палпатина, основу корпуса составляли штурмовики, набранные из обычных солдат, как людей так и представителей нечеловеческих рас. К тому времени не было известно ни об одном клоне, состоящем на имперской службе. Это может говорить о том, что клоны-штурмовики не использовались ни Империей Дарта Крайта, ни фракцией Фела. Структура thumb|left|200px|Унтер-офицер отряда штурмовиков с нанесёнными на броню знаками различия времён Войн клонов в 137 ПБЯ Не смотря на то, что штурмовики часто выполняли задания вместе с Имперской армией, разведкой и флотом, Штурмовой корпус оставался независимым подразделением Вооружённых сил Империи. По этой причине в Корпусе сложилась собственная структура командования, рангов и вспомогательных служб. Как и члены Королевской гвардии Императора, штурмовики подчинялись непосредственно Императору Палпатину, однако управлением корпуса занималось Штурмовое командование.Верность Основной боевой единицей формирования являлся солдат. Каждому штурмовику присваивался личный номер, что делалось из тактических соображений, а также являлось отражением Имперской этики единообразия. Солдаты были организованы в следующие формирования: отделение, взвод, рота, батальон, полк, легион. Командир роты мог отдавать приказы кадровым офицерам любых отделений и взводов. В момент зарождения Штурмового корпуса, в период расцвета Галактической Империи, формирования штурмовиков имели следующую численность: отделение состояло из 8-ми человек, включая сержанта и капрала; взвод насчитывал 32-а бойца (4-е отделения), во главе которых стояли лейтенант и старшина; в роту обычно входило 128 солдат (4-е взвода), подчиняющихся капитану; численность батальона составляла 512 человек (4-е роты), подчиняющихся майору; полк насчитывал 2048 солдат (4-е батальона) и находился под командование подполковника и легион состоял из 8192 человек (4-х полков), командование в котором принадлежало полковнику. На пике развития Галактической Империи, батальон штурмовиков состоял из 820-ти солдат, против 576-ти солдат-клонов в батальоне армии Республики.Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic В 130 ПБЯ Штурмовой корпус был расформирован. Видимо это произошло в Империи Фела, а также её преемнице Галактической империи лорда ситов Дарта Крайта. После расформирования корпуса, штурмовики стали частью Имперской армии. Тем не менее, отдельные подразделения штурмовиков продолжали действовать как элитные подразделения в Империи Крайта и во фракции Фела. Офицеры Традиционно, офицерский состав Штурмового корпуса состоял из не являвшихся клонами выпускников Имперской академии. Также получить повышение до офицерского звания мог любой имперский штурмовик, продемонстрировавший высокие навыки руководства и лидерские качества. В бою офицеры штурмовиков носили стандартную броню, с нанесёнными на неё знаками различия в виде разноцветных квадратов. Унтер-офицеры имели опознавательный знак в виде цветного наплечника. Вне боя офицеры носили чёрную парадную форму, включавшую в себя кепку, сапоги, перчатки и китель со стандартными значками рангов. Должность офицера Штурмового корпуса была одной из ступеней для вступления в более престижную должность Имперского офицера, который имел боле высокий статус и которому офицеры штурмовиков должны были подчинять. Отдельно от офицеров Штурмового корпуса стояли штурмовики-коммандеры. Это были высококвалифицированные бойцы, обладающие высокими лидерскими качествами, пришедшие на смену ЭРК-солдатам, элитным солдатам-клонам сражавшихся на стороне Галактической Республики во времена Войн клонов. Благодаря этим качествам, штурмовики-коммандеры стали наиболее распространёнными младшими командирами имперских штурмовиков. Их особый статус, позволил коммандерам отдавать приказания отрядам штурмовиков-теней и получить право применять их по своему усмотрению, без разрешения со стороны Верховного имперского командования. Чтобы выделить коммандеров из общего числа однообразных бойцов, на их броню, внешне неотличимую от брони обычного штурмовика, наносились синие отметки, делающих их более заметными. Однако, несмотря на то, что броня коммандера и выглядела также как и у обычного солдата, тем не менее, это был специализированный вариант брони штурмовика, оснащённый встроенным генератором щита, блокировавшего атак большинства видов оружия, а так же непроницаемого для некоторых боевых техник Силы, однако бывшего абсолютно бесполезным против удара светового меча.Star Wars: The Force Unleashed внутриигровая база данных Благодаря ускоренному старению созданных на Камино клонов, а так же смене приоритетов в имперской программе клонирования, обычные люди начали постепенно вытеснять офицеров клонов и в скором времени, заняли абсолютное большинство в структуре управления Штурмового корпуса. К 1 ПБЯ, спустя почти 20 лет после формирования Галактической Империи, действующих офицеров клонов, оставшихся после завершения Войн клонов, практически не осталось. Коммандер Коди был одним из немногих ветеранов Войн клонов продолживших службу в вооружённых силах в качестве младшего офицера. Из-за резкого уменьшения количества солдат-клонов и растущего числа солдат призывников, в подчинении у Коди оказалось подразделение, практически полностью состоящие из обычных людей, что его абсолютно не устраивало. К 137 ПБЯ, в Имперской армии ввели систему цветового обозначения рангов для офицеров возглавляющих подразделения штурмовиков. Эта система повторяла ту, что была введена в Великой армии Республики, до того, как цвета начали обозначать принадлежность к роду войск и их диспозиции вместо воинских званий. Броня Рана Гаркаса имела оливково-зелёные отметки, говорящие о том, что он являлся сержантом отряда «Джокер» 407-ой штурмовой дивизии. Идеология thumb|left|230px|Штурмовикам первой Галактической Империи внушалась абсолютная преданность Императору Палпатину. Помимо роли элитных бойцов вооружённых сил Галактической Империи, имперские штурмовики также были ярчайшим символом, отражавшим власть Императора Палпатина и несокрушимую мощь военной машины Империи. Они представляли собой ударную силу, непоколебимо несущую волю Император через страх и жестокость на бесчисленны планеты по всей Галактике. Ведя войну на земле и в космосе, они всегда использовали тактику быстрого и точного удара подавляющими силами, используя её против любого противника восставшего против Империи .* Обмундирование Броня thumb|200px Принцип брони Имперских Штурмовиков полностью схож с бронёй клонов II фазы, только броня Штурмовиков была массивнее, тяжелее, но с несколько лучшей защищённостью. Также как и Клоны во время Войны Клонов Штурмовики были облачены в белые пластоидные доспехи, надеваемые поверх нательного комбинезона. Штурмовики надёжно защищены от неблагоприятных внешних условий, метательного и контактного оружия и касательных бластерных разрядов, также в броню штурмовиков включались рассеиватели бластерной энергии, чем старая броня Клонов похвастаться не могла. Силовой блок и дыхательная система со сжатым воздухом, расположенные на задней пластине доспехов Штурмовиков, в течение некоторого времени позволяют им выживать даже в космическом вакууме. Броня штурмовиков непроницаема для реактивного оружия и бластерной шрапнели. Её можно повредить направленным бластерным зарядом, но она отражает скользящие выстрелы и ослабляет повреждения, рассеивая часть бластерной энергии. В эпоху Наследия броня перенесла несколько модификаций: нагрудные бронепластины могли выдержать до одного прямого попадания из бластера; на смену гладкой подошве пришла рифлёная подошва. Броня не камуфлирована, таким образом воины демонстрируют свое презрение к страху и хотят, чтобы противник видел их приближение издалека. Эта "идеология" была основана Клонами и сохранилась по сей день. Каждый из компонентов доспехов экипировки Штурмовиков изготовлен в соответствии с высшими Имперскими Стандартами Качества. Срок службы доспехов неограничен, и их можно обнаружить наполовину погребёнными землёй, но неповреждёнными на местах сражений, давность которых исчесляется десятилетиями. Несмотря на огромное число плюсов, не обошлось и без нескольких минусов, нескольких, но фатальных. Штурмовику требовались усилия, чтобы просто повернуть голову, так как шлем был тяжёлым. Также по непонятным причинам Т-образный визор был заменён, что было ошибкой, так как обзор ограничился. Движения Штурмовиков были медленными и неловкими, так как броня не славилась лёгкостью. Труднее всего приходилось командирам имперских штурмовых подразделений. Их броня была почти в два раза тяжелее, хотя на глаз она казалась обычной. Встроенные в бронепластины, щиты препятствовали почти всем энергетическим зарядам. Хотя в галактике распространена стандартная броня штурмовиков, нередко можно увидеть и другую. У вышеупомянутых командиров шлем и нагрудные пластины были окрашены в синий цвет. Бойцы имперского флотского спецназа носили броню, похожую на слияние брони второй фазы, имперского разведчика и снежных солдат. Вооружение thumb|110px|E-11 Изначально основным оружием были винтовки и карабины DC-15, их заменили высококачественные винтовки E-11. В эпоху Наследия Штурмовики использовали винтовки ARC-9965. Также штурмовикам выдавались табельные бластеры такие как DL-44, на случай, если что-нибудь произойдёт с винтовкой, термальные детонаторы для быстрого устранения врага и ударные гранаты, которые оглушали цель. Элите также выдавались виброножи. Появления *''Star Wars: Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Flames of Rebellion'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: Parallels'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: Vector'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 13: Blue Harvest, Part 1'' *''Escape from the Monster Ship: A Droid Adventure'' *''Evasive Action: Prey'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 14: Blue Harvest, Part 2'' * *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' *''A Two-Edged Sword'' *''The Duty'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip * ** *''The Paradise Snare'' *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars 1'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic * * * *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' * *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' comic *''Death of a Rebel Base'' *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 1: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya'' *''Extinction'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Betrayal'' *''Death Troopers'' *''Pax Empirica—The Wookiee Annihilation'' *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' audio drama *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi'' *''Changing the Odds'' *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Way of the Wookiee'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Princess... Warrior'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell'' *''Resurrection'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Choices of One'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Cantina Communications'' *''Star Wars 3: Death Star!'' *''Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale'' *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' *''Rookies: No Turning Back'' * * *''Star Wars: Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''Star Wars: Empire 14: The Savage Heart'' *''Star Wars: Empire: To the Last Man'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils!'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld!'' *''Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords'' *''Star Wars 16: The Hunter'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes'' *''Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 9: Revolt of the Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak'' *''The Keeper's World'' *''The Kingdom of Ice'' *''The Weapons Master!'' *''World of Fire'' *''The Word for World is Death'' *''The Guardian of Forever'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' * *''A Bitter Winter'' * *''Vader's Quest'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Rust Never Sleeps'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Star Wars 3-D'' *''Star Wars: Empire 23: The Bravery of Being Out of Range'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague'' *''Allegiance'' *''River of Chaos'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Empire 28: Wreckage'' *''Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Star Wars: Empire 31: The Price of Power'' *''Star Wars: Empire 35: A Model Officer'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' *''Boba Fett: Overkill'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Small Victories'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Vector'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Swarm'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Spore'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' *''To Fight Another Day'' * * *''Planet of Kadril'' *''Dark Lord's Conscience'' *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''Tilotny Throws a Shape'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''Princess Leia, Imperial Servant'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' *''Bring Me the Children'' *''The Capture of Imperial Hazard'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' * *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' comic * * *''Command Decision'' * *''The Paradise Detour'' *''Star Wars: Imperial Ace'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Princess Leia and the Royal Ransom'' * * *''Side Trip'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Murder on the Executor'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Luke Skywalker and the Treasure of the Dragonsnakes'' * *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars Adventures: The Will of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 46: The Dreams of Cody Sunn-Childe'' *''Star Wars 47: Droid World'' *''Star Wars 48: The Third Law'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin'' *''Star Wars 86: The Alderaan Factor'' *''Star Wars 53: The Last Gift From Alderaan!'' *''Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising'' *''The Longest Fall'' *''One Step Ahead'' * *''Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds'' *''Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Good-bye!'' *''Star Wars Annual 2: Shadeshine!'' *''Star Wars 60: Shira's Story'' *''Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' *''Star Wars 66: The Water Bandits'' * *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel * *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Star Wars 69: Death in the City of Bone'' *''Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle'' *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 73: Lahsbane'' *''Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect'' *''Star Wars 75: Tidal'' *''Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars...'' *''Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff!'' *''Star Wars 80: Ellie'' *''Star Wars Annual 3: The Apprentice'' * *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire'' * *''Battle of the Bounty Hunters'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''A Time to Mourn, a Time to Dance: Oola's Tale'' *''Let Us Prey: The Whiphid's Tale'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 1'' *''Shaara and the Sarlacc: The Skiff Guard's Tale'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''The Ewoks Join the Fight'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Star Wars 84: Seoul Searching'' *''Star Wars 87: Still Active After All These Years'' *''Star Wars 88: Figurehead'' *''Gathering Shadows'' *''Escape from Balis-Baurgh'' *''Three Against the Galaxy'' *''Handoff'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''The Vandelhelm Mission'' *''Lucky'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Family Ties'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement'' *''Marooned'' *''Chessa's Doom'' * * *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Boba Fett: Twin Engines of Destruction'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''A Glimmer of Hope'' *''Conflict of Interest'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' / audio drama *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' / audio drama *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Mission to Zila'' *''Shadows of Darkness'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Crisis of Faith'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Gottu and His Vibroaxe'' *''Rendezvous with Destiny'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Boba Fett: Agent of Doom'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Kenix Kil'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Shades of Gray'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Darksaber'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Before the Storm'' *''The New Rebellion *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Fool's Bargain'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Equals & Opposites'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Fury'' *''Invincible'' *''Outcast'' *''Backlash'' *''Conviction'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 3: Broken, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 4: Noob'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 5: Broken, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 13: Ready to Die'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 22: The Wrath of the Dragon'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 29: Vector, Part 10'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 31: Vector, Part 12'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 33: Fight Another Day, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 35: Storms, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 36: Renegade'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 47: The Fate of Dac'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 48: Extremes, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy—War 3'' }} Неканонические появления *''A Death Star Is Born'' *''The Flight of the Falcon'' *''Star Wars: Visions of the Blade'' *''Trooper'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair'' * *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' * *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''Return of the Ewok'' *''The Revenge of Tag & Bink'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' }} Источники * * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' * *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' * *''Star Wars: Legacy 0'' *''Star Wars Insider 76'' *''Star Wars Insider 82'' *''Star Wars Insider 96'' *''Star Wars Chronicles'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film'' * * * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' }} Примечания и сноски }} Смотри также *Солдат-клон *GeNode *Имперская армия *Джанго Фетт *Тёмный солдат фазы II *Песчаный штурмовик *Штурмовик-разведчик *Снежный штурмовик *Доспехи штурмовика *Штурмовой корпус *Эффект штурмовика Внешние ссылки *Штурмовик на сайте "holonet.ru" *What Happened To Хан и Лея? Каким О Джар? "Звездных войн" Лукаса Говорит император - MTV.com статью, где Джордж Лукас обсуждается переход от десант Штамп для штурмовиков * *501st.com (Star Wars костюмов группы) *Солдаты империи -- 1981 статья в журнале Категория:Типы штурмовиков Категория:Штурмовики Категория:Приспешники ситов